Times they are a changing
by queen hera
Summary: Penny gets a new girl friend while the boys are away.What will happen when they return?
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, I don't own the Big Bang Theory or any Characters except Ally she is totally mine. This is supposed to be set after the second series. I wondered what it would be like if there was another girl in the group, one who actually like sci- fi and was hot! Please review this is my first fan fiction so hopefully I will only get better.

Also sorry if I didn't get Sheldon quite right, he is very hard to write dialogue for!

Penny was lonely; she had been lonely for the last 4 months ever since her geeky neighbours went to the Arctic. Penny knew she was going to miss them especially Leonard but she never thought she would miss them this much; she even missed Howard and Raj. Penny filled her nights with various dates that she went on more for the company than actually liking any of the guys. She just couldn't get Leonard out of her head. She spend hours on the internet looking up facts about the Arctic and tried to imagine the guys there, what would they be doing, what would they be like when they got back.

Penny was spending her Friday night trying to get her head around a Battle star galactic box set when her phone rang.

'Hi Penny this is Stuart'

'Hey Stuart, what's up?'

'Well I kind of have a favour to ask, my cousin is moving here for a few months from England and I was hoping you could maybe take her out some time?'

'Um, sure. When is she getting here?'

'Well that's the thing she's actually been here for two weeks and she's been hanging around the comic book store everyday. She actually moved here to get over a break up so I think she could do with a bit more fun and I don't really know where to take her so…' Stuart let his sentence trail off hoping that Penny would help him out.

'Ok, I'll come by the store tomorrow say 11ish?' Penny knew all about having a broken heart and immediately felt sorry for the girl.

'That's great, and could you not mention the fact that I called you, she says she doesn't want anyone's pity.'

'No problem, see you tomorrow.'

Penny was secretly excited about going to the comic book store, she didn't have a reason to go since the guys left but she wanted to be around the things that they loved, the only thing that stopped her was the thought that Stuart might think she was there to see him.

Penny spotted the girl as soon as she walked through the door; she was far too pretty to be in there of her own accord. Long red hair hung in a wave down her back, and big blue eyes drew your attention straight to her pretty face.

'Hey Penny, what brings you here?' Stuart called out as Penny stood in the door way.

'Oh not much' Penny played along

'This is my cousin Ally'

'Hey Ally, I'm, Penny'

'Hi, are you a good friend of Stu's' Ally asked

'Yeah, you could say that. Are you from England?'

'Yeah I'm from London, just over here on a working Visa. Helping my cuz out in his store.'

'Great. Do you know many people in town?'

'No just Stuart and I'm starting to get to know a few of the regulars, but there not very chatty.'

'Well I was hoping to go out for lunch but my friends just cancelled, want to come with me?' Penny quickly lied.

Ally looked at Stuart a little unsure, 'Sure go ahead' Stuart encouraged.

'Alright but I am going to look at your taxes when I come back just the same.' Ally called as she and Penny headed out the door.

'So' Penny began once they were in her car 'how come you moved here anyway'

'Well I was having a rough time at home and needed the break.' Ally confessed

'Bad break up?' When Ally didn't answer Penny continued 'you don't have to tell me about that'

'Well I'm trying not to think of it, I mean I'm in LA I am determined that the next 6 months are going to be awesome. With no men to complicate things.' Ally declared. 'So where are we going? And how did my interfering cousin persuade you to take me out?'

Penny laughed and tried to compose herself 'you got me, but don't worry all he did was ask. To be honest I'm glad of the company as well, see I like this guy and he left town a few months ago so any distraction is good at the minute.'

Ally smiled at Penny as she pulled in to the restaurant car park. 'I think were going to get along fine'

Over the next two months Penny and Ally became inseparable, they realised they had lots in common one of which being a fondness for geeky guys, so they spent a lot of time rating the customers at the comic book store. Ally had come up with a great way to make money and to increase the business at the comic book store that combined her two favourite things, fancy dress and fantasy. Although Ally worked at the comic book store most days she also got Stuart to agree to let Penny help out now and then as well, it wasn't hard to convince him as, as soon as both the girls were dressed up in spandex, like superheroes, business almost doubled for him.

Working at the comic book store meant that Penny could cut down on her shifts at the Cheesecake factory and had more time to go to auditions; she had already gotten work in two commercials and had a call back for a recurring character on a new soap opera.

'It's not a main character, but it's a start!' Penny declared one night when the girls were watching old movies and doing each others nails.

'Exactly! I think your going to be great' Ally said supportively 'thanks for letting me stay here by the way. If I have to listen to Stuart and his new girlfriend doing the business for one more night I think I might have killed them. I mean do they have to be so loud, it's just inconsiderate.' Ally blew on her toes to dry the polish while Penny got up to re fill there margaritas.

'Hey is this the guys from across the hall?' Ally asked holding up a framed picture of Penny, Leonard and Sheldon.

'Yeah, that's them Sheldon's on the left and Leonard's on the right.'

'Wow I can see why you like Leonard he is very cute. Sheldon's cute to though I like his glasses'

'What, no, Leonard's has glasses not Sheldon, Let me see that photo?'

Ally passed the frame across to Penny.

'Yeah sorry Leonard is on the left and Sheldon's on the right. Oh my god did you say that you thought Sheldon was really cute?' Penny broke into peals of laughter causing some of her margarita to go up her nose.

'What's funny, he is cute; actually I think he's pretty hot!' Ally defended herself.

'Just wait until you meet him' And that was all Ally could get out of Penny on the subject for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I have no idea about the corporate structure of Marvel so please keep in mind this is fiction. Thanks

Ally had been staying with Penny for a week when the guys finally came home. Sheldon and Leonard hardly had time to unpack before Penny burst into their apartment.

'Your home?'

'Obviously' said Sheldon while he was arranging his specimen slides.

'It's so good to have you back' Penny said before she flung her arms around Leonard's neck.

'Um Penny, it's good to see you but I can't breathe' Leonard gasped

Penny let him go and rushed over to give Sheldon a big hug as well.

'I want to hear all about your trip, everything don't leave anything out'

Penny sat on the sofa beaming at them.

'I have several reports on the activities of the research that you are welcome to read' Sheldon said whilst removing a hard backed folder from his bag.

'Um, I meant what did you do? What stories do you have?' Penny tried to clarify

'Well, we discovered a new type of micro organism that lives in the ice,' Began Leonard,

'Leonard I don't think that is what Penny meant, if she wanted to hear about the research she could read my reports and since she had already declined that offer we have to conclude that she does not' Sheldon stated.

'It's so good to have you guys home' Penny said.

'Well hello Penny, did you miss me?' Howard Wolowitz drawled from the doorway.

'Oh Howard I really did, you too Raj' Penny said as she jumped up and hugged them both.

'Well… I…' Howard was at a loss for words Penny normally ignored his sleaze 'she totally wants me' he said turning to Raj.

Penny sat listening to the guys talk about there trip for the next two hours, she sat next to Leonard and would occasionally touch him arm during parts of there stories glad to have a reminder that he was actually home safe and sound.

Howard was just getting to the part where they nearly got on the wrong connecting flight home when a wail of 'Pennnnnny' was heard coming up the stairs.

'What was that' Leonard said opening the front door,

A girl was stood fumbling with some keys across the hall, 'hey Ally in here' Penny called out,

Ally rushed in the boys apartment 'oh my god Penny you are not going to guess what happened' she said slightly out of breath from running up the stairs.

'Holy smokes' Howard said looking at Ally, she had rushed home to tell Penny her news so fast she didn't bother to change out of her Miss Jupiter Watchmen costume.

Ally ignored him and carried on 'so you know that creepy guy that came in the store a few weeks ago?, well he isn't creepy at all, it turns out he's head of the visual marketing department at Marvel and they are putting out a new comic and he wants us to be the real life models at this years Comic Con. All expenses paid and, we get two thousand dollars each with the possibility of more if the comic takes off.'

'oh my god' Penny squealed 'seriously'

'Seriously'

'eeeeee' the girls jumped around screaming and hugging each other.

'I don't know what's going on but I like it' Howard said while Raj nodded.

'I don't, why are they screaming?' Sheldon asked

'Um Penny, who's your new friend?' Leonard timidly asked

'Oh you guys this is Ally, she works at the Comic book store. She's Stuarts Cousin.' Penny said 'Ally, these are the guys, this is Leonard' Penny discreetly winked at Ally, 'this is Sheldon' Penny winked again making Ally smile like a lunatic whilst trying to suppress a laugh, 'and that's Raj and the creepy one is Howard'.

'Enchante mademoiselle' Howard said confirming Penny's statement.

'Hi, I have heard so much about you guys' Ally said looking around at the shocked faces.

'Is that a British accent I hear?' Howard asked

'Yes, except when I ring home they all think I speak like such an American.'

'Well I think its divine, Miss Jupiter.' Howard said kissing Ally's hand.

'Huh' Ally looked confused then realised she still had her costume on 'oh, I should probably go and change' Ally said sheepishly removing the mask.

'Did you say Marvel?' Sheldon asked

'Yeah. Wow Penny can you believe it, and were getting paid. I wonder what the costumes will be like'

'From the way that guy drooled all over us I'm thinking small' Penny said as she sat back in her chair.

'Hi I'm Leonard' Leonard extended his hand to Ally.

'Hi, I've heard all about you. Well I'm glad you guys are home maybe now Penny can stop worrying'

Penny laughed nervously and shot Ally a look from across the room, 'didn't you say you have to change' Penny reminded her.

'Ha ha, yeah. Penny did you still want to go to the showing of the directors cut version of Star Trek tonight? Or are you going to be busy now?' Ally looked around the room pointedly.

'Did you say you're going to see a directors cut version of Star Trek?' Sheldon asked

'Um, yeah. Why does he keep asking me to repeat myself?' Ally asked Penny 'is it the accent? Should I speak slower?'

Penny laughed as she watched Sheldon's eyes begin twitching. 'No just go change I'll be over soon'

'Okay, nice meeting you guys.' And with that Ally practically floated out of the room.

'Penny, I have a very important question for you' Howard began as soon as the door closed 'is she single?'

'Yes she's single but don't get any ideas, I think she has her eye on someone.' With that Penny burst out laughing.

The next month saw Penny and Leonard closer than ever, they hadn't addressed the issue of a relationship more than friendship but even to the casual observer it wouldn't be long before they did.

Howard was trying to pursue Leslie Winkle again even though everyone told him to leave it.

Raj still wasn't speaking to the girls but it was sort of working for him in that the girls often forgot he was there and spoke about things that they probably shouldn't have in front of him.

Sheldon was as much himself as ever before except he had developed a nervous twitch in his left eye whenever Ally was in the same room and all his experiments had so far left him clueless as to the cause.

Ally had almost settled into the routine of the boys as much as Penny had. Since Ally worked at the Comic book store and Penny often worked a few shifts a week, the boys were spending more time there than they had before, especially Sheldon as he was still carrying out his experiments.

'Ally' Sheldon began one day at the comic book store. Ally dressed like wonder woman was busy dusting the shelves behind the cash register. 'Why do you like working at the Comic book store?'

'Because I get to see you' Ally replied winking at him and laughing when he blushed and didn't realise it.

'Why do you like the comic book store?' Ally asked

'I like comic books, this store sells them' Sheldon replied

'Yes, but we only get new comics on Thursdays and you come here at least three times a week?'

'I'm experimenting' Sheldon replied honestly

'What kind of experiment?'

'I'm not sure yet it varies from biological to metaphysical. When I am in close proximity to you I get a twitch in my eye and I want to know the cause so I can stop it'

'Oh' Ally was surprised 'I really don't know what to say to that. Could it be my perfume?'

'I already ruled out perfume, soap powder, and other grooming products'

'How?' Ally asked stepping down from the ladders she was perched on to stand In front of Sheldon; she had to look up at his 6'2" height as she was only 5'4".

'I used some samples you left at Penny's before you moved back here.'

'Ok, so what other theories do you have?'

'I now think it may be based on the tone of your voice, maybe something connected with the British accent' Sheldon finished weakly.

Ally was pondering this when Sheldon received a phone called from Leonard reminding him it was Halo night and he had to be home.

'I have to leave, Halo night.' Sheldon stated

'Ok, but Sheldon…' Ally called after him 'come over any time you want to experiment on me' she finished of with a wink and a smile that made Sheldon blush again as he left the store.


	3. Chapter 3

Penny and Ally left for Comic Con on Tuesday night the drive was going to take a while and they needed to be there before it opened to make sure they knew the characters they would be representing off by heart.

'So' Penny began once they were on there way in her car, 'what's going on with you and Sheldon?'

'Nothing, what's going on with you and Leonard?'

Penny frowned 'unfortunately nothing. I was hoping that he might have had the courage to make a move or ask me out since he came back but he hasn't, and I've been giving him all the right signals as well. I touch my hair, I draw attention to my lips and chest and nada.'

Ally laughed next to her 'Penny! These aren't normal guys, they don't understand subtle hints you have to just be straight with him and tell him you like him or you wont get anywhere.'

'You're one to talk, what about you? You're always flirting with Sheldon.'

'Like when?'

'Well just the other day you were asking him if the Jean Grey costume you had on was too tight or "just tight enough".' Penny laughed whilst doing her mock British accent.

'Well… were not talking about me. Besides if Leonard can't take hints, Sheldon is completely oblivious. I really enjoy spending time with him but he is never going to think of me as more than a science experiment.'

'What!?'

'Nothing' Ally sighed and turned her attention to the window as the car flew down the highway.

Back in apartment 4A Leonard and Sheldon were packing for the convention even though they wouldn't leave for another 24 hours.

'Hey Sheldon, have you seen my flight suit?' Leonard called from his room.

'No, have you remembered to pack the hand sanitiser?'

'Yes'

'And the extra batteries for the camera?'

'Yes'

'And'

'Yes!' Leonard cut him off, 'you saw me pack everything earlier, and you even stood over me to make sure I put everything in its designated place in the bag'

'Leonard this is a once a year event I wouldn't want it spoiled by your negligence, if you had followed the check list I made I wouldn't have to double check everything you do. You wasted precious time seeing Penny off in the car when you are going to see her again tomorrow.' Sheldon had come to stand in the door way of Leonard's room.

'So, maybe you could have spent some time saying goodbye to them as well.'

'Why?' Sheldon asked

'Oh, never mind.' Leonard moved passed him into the front room, amazed again at Sheldon's inability to grasp social conventions not to mention feel or even show emotions.

Leonard was always amazed at Sheldon's lack of emotions, the man was supposed to be a genius but yet he couldn't grasp the simple concept of being in love.

'Sheldon,' Leonard began, 'have you ever liked anyone?'

'I don't I understand the question' Sheldon replied while checking things off from his list.

'Have you ever liked anyone?'

'I like you.'

'No, have you ever "liked" anyone?' Leonard tried again.

'Leonard, if you are going to ask a question I wish you would be more direct and not resort to using air quotes to imply a secondary meaning to the primary one.'

'Ok,' began Leonard 'have you ever been attracted to a girl, or felt love for a girl?'

'I love my meemaw' Sheldon replied finally zipping up the bag satisfied that everything was as it should be.

'urgh Sheldon!' cried Leonard in frustration 'why can't you ever answer a simple question!'

'I assume that was rhetorical but I will answer anyway. In response to your first enquiry I find lots of women attractive for example Penny and Summer Glau. I have never met a woman yet who affected me so much that she in some way affected my brain to make me do illogical things such as you have done for Penny. If that is love then I would have to answer no again. Further more, if that is love then I don't think I will ever be in love as I am always logical.'

'Love isn't logical Sheldon, that's the point What about marriage and kids, don't you want that some day?'

'I presume that may well happen as I would like the brilliance of my genome to be passed on but I don't see love as being a factor for that. In fact I think that love would be the worst thing for that.'

'What!' Leonard looked at him incredulously. 'How can you say that, you can't get married if you don't love someone, and you certainly can't have children with them!'

'Why not, as far as I am aware the act of procreation does not involve anything other than correctly functioning organs, where does love come into it. As love is a chemical imbalance in the brain it follows that logically this imbalance will eventually correct itself which then leaves you legally bound to someone who you may not even get along with. If you marry someone based on mutual likes and interests then you will have a much more harmonious marriage and home life.'

'Sheldon based on that logic we may as well be married'

'I don't think that is what I said Leonard, and anyway how would we procreate?' Sheldon had a quizzical look on his face as he replayed the conversation in his head.

'Well, I am in love with Penny. I don't like the idea of her driving at night as illogical as that might be to you. That's why I was seeing her off in the car. I am also going to miss her even if I am going to see her in 24 hours.' Leonard yelled at Sheldon.

'Oh' was all Sheldon was able to say before Leonard walked into his room.

Sheldon sat and thought. He thought about how Leonard's moods would alter depending on something Penny said or did, how he would put his own happiness at risk just to make sure hers was protected, how he would always consider how his decisions might affect her. Well, at least he had since he had returned from the Arctic. Sheldon knew that Leonard had missed Penny, he wouldn't sleep with out her departing gift, he would sit staring at a picture of her that he had taken and he would bring her into almost every conversation they had wondering what was she doing, was she thinking about him! Sheldon had not realised how much Leonard had missed her. Leonard was in love, for some reason this made Sheldon sad. He had never been in love, he didn't believe in it, it was as he said completely illogical that another person could affect your mood, your emotions, your subconscious. Sheldon was going to procreate for scientific advancement and get married only to appease his mother and conform to the social norm. He was not going to fall in love! Sheldon didn't know why this made him sad but he had to acknowledge to himself that it did. It couldn't be that he would like to experience love? That he wanted for someone, aside from his mother, to care for him in a completely irrational way? Someone who accepted him for who he was and didn't try to change him?

Sheldon became aware that he had been sitting in the same spot staring into space for the last hour and gradually pulled himself out of his reverie. He was confused and Dr. Sheldon Cooper was never confused; Leonard was in love and Sheldon's left eye had begun to twitch as he made his way to bed.

Hi guys, thank you for the reviews it's really keeping me motivated. I am going on a small holiday next week so won't be able to update for at least two weeks. xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Comic Con day 1

Comic con was 4 days of Twilight! Penny and Ally tried there best to get people interested in the new comic but despite a few die hard Marvel fans everyone seemed to be interested in one thing. Twilight!

'This is unbelievable' moaned Penny back at the girls hotel room later on that night. 'We stood around in latex to be uncomfortable, sweaty and practically ignored!' Penny flopped down on the bed and closed her eyes already looking forward to the refreshing cocktail she was going to order at dinner.

'Lets just keep focused on the money, we only have three days left then were outta here' Ally reassured Penny. 'Besides we weren't practically ignored, Leonard definitely noticed you'

'Yeah and every other girl that had a tight costume on.' Penny wailed as she headed to the bathroom for her turn in the shower.

'Penny, you know he likes you, lets just get changed and meet the boys for dinner so we can try to pretend today didn't happen and hope tomorrows better.' Ally called through the closed door.

Earlier that day….

'Hey guys' Penny called across the crowd motioning them to come over.

'My my, don't we look enchanting' Howard drawled taking Penny's hand in his.

'Um I think the term your looking for is don't we look practically naked!' Ally shot back. The costumes that were given consisted of a few well placed bits of Latex, knee high boots (thigh high in Penny's case) and small masks that only covered their eyes.

'At least you have more on than some people...' Leonard trailed off as a woman wearing a thong and bra sauntered past.

'I don't know what that costume is from but I am going to find out' Howard muttered to Raj as they all turned to watch the woman until she was out of sight.

'We look like prostitutes and you know it' Penny said aloud. Howard and Raj had zoned her out as they caught sight of a group of girls dressed like Princess Leia.

'Are you listening or staring at girls in gold bikinis'

'Um, listening listening.' Howard replied without taking his eyes off the girls. 'So tell us about your character?' Leonard prompted

'Well she's a superhero but it's set in the fut… ' Penny began

'Great costume' Howard called to a passing woman dressed as Seven of Nine.

'So it's set in the future?' Howard asked aware that Penny was becoming more and more annoyed. 'Just go' she said and with little more encouragement Raj and Howard headed into the throng of people.

'Here' Ally said handing both Sheldon and Leonard a free sample copy of the Comic 'have fun and we'll see you later'.

'If you want we could hang around a bit more?' Leonard asked Penny

'Leonard, we have to stick to the schedule if we are going to see everything' Sheldon admonished

'Fine. Bye Penny I'll see you at dinner right?'

'Right see you then.'

Later at Dinner…

The girls were showered and changed and ordering drinks at the hotel bar by 6.30pm when Howard and Raj arrived looking flustered.

'You have to hide us' Howard tried to quickly explain 'these Twilight fans are crazy.' Raj as usual was silent but was nodding his head in agreement.

'Why, what did you do?' Penny questioned

'Nothing, Penny I am like a god here the ladies can't get enough of me. Also, Raj told some people that he saw the guy who plays Edward near the cafeteria area so that we could get to the front of a queue, man they weren't pleased when they got back.'

Ally began laughing as behind Howard Raj was shaking his head and pointing at him 'don't worry about it. Did you get to see the panel you wanted?' Ally asked

'Yes the Futurama one. I even got to ask Matt Groening what engineering research they had done when designing the spaceship, it turns out none, but I think we had a connection.' Howard explained whilst still checking over his shoulder every few seconds for more angry Twilight fans.

Penny decided it would be safer if they all sat in a booth, so Howard and Raj could duck if need be, and 20 minutes later at 7pm on the dot that is where Sheldon and Leonard found them.

'you guys look like your having fun' Leonard commented before sitting down next to Penny.

'Howard was just telling us about when you guys were here last year' Ally explained

'oh' Leonard said beginning to look worried 'what did you tell them?'

'nothing.' Howard said with a smirk while Penny and Ally broke into hysterical laughter again.

'our table reservations are for 7 so I think we should go if we are to get there in time' Sheldon pointed out, he was still standing beside the booth.

'Sheldon its fine were eating at the hotels restaurant Ally managed after controlling her laughter.

'I am well aware of where we are eating having checked the health and safety records of the restaurant personally. The reservation was for 7 it is now 7. 03, it will take us exactly 2.35 minutes to reach said restaurant which means…'

'Ok, ok were going' Penny said as they rose from the booth and made there way across the bar to the restaurant.

The rest of the night passed without anymore trouble from Twilight fans so Howard and Raj were able to relax and enjoy the meal. Sheldon and Ally spent the time debating over who was the greatest comic book character ever, based on special skills and character back stories, with input from Howard and Raj occasionally. Leonard and Penny spent the meal flirting whilst talking about the pro's of Penny Comic con costume.

000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry it's taken me so long to get another Chapter up, major writers block combined with being addicted to reading other people FF is my excuse.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - I have decided to put in a bit of a twist but please bare with me, this is after all Fiction.**

Comic Con day 2

On the second day at Comic Con Penny and Ally made friends with the guys in the booth next to theirs. They were launching their version of sci fi themed karaoke cd's and Penny and Ally thought it was hilarious. Leonard and Sheldon found them or rather heard them at the end of the day belting out the lyrics to 'Hit me Yoda one more time'. Ally being only marginally more in tune them Penny cause them both to wince as they made their way over to the booth.

'Hey guys' Penny called out bowing to the small crowd that had gathered in front of the booth.

'Hey Penny, Ally. You guys sounded … great' Leonard said while Sheldon gave him a look of disbelief.

'What did you think Sheldon?' Ally asked coming over to join Penny.

Sheldon paused and Ally laughed 'it's ok, you don't have to answer. You guys should try it?'

'I can't sing' Leonard said

'You don't need to be able to sing, that's the beauty of karaoke' Penny joked 'how about you Sheldon, wanna try, you were pretty good that time at the cheesecake factory'

'Sheldon sang at the cheesecake factory?' Ally asked in disbelief, who knew that Sheldon could let him hair down.

'I was drugged by Penny and had lost control of my normal inhibitors' Sheldon explained

'Sheldon losing control, now that is something I would like to see' Ally gave Sheldon a little smile.

Just as Penny was about to object to the term 'drugged' Sam and Mitch, the two guys from the stall come bounding over. 'You guys are great' they said hugging the girls, which made Leonard and Sheldon uncomfortable.

'Thanks, but I know we were terrible,' Penny said 'you probably lost all your sales because of us'

'Are you kidding, we made a mint, having two of the most beautiful girls here, sing our songs has made us one of the most popular new products booth' Sam said.

'Karaoke is not a new product therefore you can't possibly class yourselves as being the most popular in that category' Sheldon interrupted with his usual blunt style as he subconsciously moved closer to Ally.

Mitch immediately dropped his arm from around Ally, 'um, so anyway can we buy you two a drink to say thanks properly.'

Penny and Ally both looked at each other awkwardly hoping that the boys would step in and give them an excuse but when Penny looked at Leonard he just look upset, Penny sighed knight in shining armour was definitely not his style as much as she wished it was.

'I think we might have to give it a miss, beside no thanks needed you made today a lot more fun. We would have just been bored all day otherwise.' Penny explained.

Sam and Mitch looked disappointed but took the hint and after saying goodbye moved back to their own booth.

'Did you have other plans tonight, because I thought we could all have dinner again?' Leonard asked sheepishly

'We don't have other plans and dinner would be great.' Penny explained and smiled when Leonard grinned from ear to ear.

'I thought maybe it could be just us two, Penny if you would like?' Leonard asked blushing as he finished.

'I would love that.' Penny replied

'What about me?' Sheldon suddenly broke in

'Why don't you and Ally go to dinner?' Penny smiled at them, but it was only Ally who noticed that Penny was doing her best fake innocent smile.

'I suppose…' Sheldon conceded

'Gee, thanks Sheldon' Ally replied sarcastically but Sheldon didn't catch it.

Penny and Leonard decided to venture out of the hotel to a small Chinese restaurant a few blocks away but Ally had no luck whatsoever getting Sheldon out of the building.

'Sheldon do we really have to eat at the hotel restaurant again?' Ally asked

'yes, I haven't checked the hygiene standards of any other restaurants in the area' he replied but seeing the smile fall from her face he added 'but I will research some for tomorrow if you wish?'

Ally smiled up at him 'I would like that Sheldon thank you.' They made there way to the restaurant and had what Ally decided was her best date ever, everything was perfect, well everything except for the fact that Sheldon didn't realise it was a date.

Sheldon walked Ally back together and Penny's room and they stood awkwardly at the door. 'Thank you for your company tonight Ally' Sheldon said

'Your welcome. I had a really great time, what are your plans for tomorrow?' Ally asked

'Leonard wants to see the Star Trek panel, he heard from twitter that there will be a surprise guest he's hoping it will be Brent Spiner but I think he's delusional.'

'Oh, well have fun. Maybe you can stop by the stall again?'

'Yes I would very much like that'

'Good night Sheldon' Ally said standing on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek quickly before rushing into her room. She watched him through the spy hole as he stood looking dazed for a few moments before headed off to his own room.

Ally let out the breath she had been holding and smiled to herself before she was distracted by her mobile phone.

'Hello?' she questioned as she didn't recognise the number.

'Good evening is this Allegra Stewart-Moss?' The unknown called asked.

'Yes, may I ask who is calling please?' Ally replied slightly shocked at the formal use of her full name.

'My name is Mark I am your Godfathers PA, he will be arriving at Comic Con tomorrow and your Godfather has requested the pleasure of your company at dinner. He will pick you up at 6pm?'

'oh no, he can't come here, please tell him I will meet him at the restaurant?' Ally pleaded.

'I am afraid that your Godfather specifically did not want you out at night in a strange city,, he was quite insistent.'

'No please, can't I just get a taxi straight to the restaurant? That's not dangerous?' Ally asked, there were muffled voices at the other end of the phone before Mark came back to her. 'Fine.' He said 'we will compromise, please let me know which hotel you are staying at and I will send a car to pick you up at 6pm' Mark said.

'Ok, thank you.' Ally sighed knowing that this was as good a compromise as she would get. She gave Mark the details of the hotel and promised to be waiting for the car at 6pm promptly before hanging up. Ally wasn't sure how her godfather had known she was at Comic Con, she feared her mother's influence, she was just glad that he wouldn't insist on meeting her friends. Now all she had to worry about was coming up with a plausible excuse for her absence tomorrow night. Damm! Ally thought to herself, she loved her Godfather more than anything but his presence always complicated things. If any of her new friends found out who he was she wasn't sure how they would react, most people when they found out tried to use her to get closer to him and suddenly Ally would find herself surrounded by fakes who only wanted her around for what he could do for them.

Ally changed and got into bed, her perfect night was ruined, she hated the thought of lying to everyone especially Penny, and Sheldon she subconsciously added, but there didn't seem to be another way around it.

Ally was still awake when Penny came back an hour later and was still awake long after Penny had fallen asleep, troubled by the thought of tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Comic Con day 3

It was nearing the end of the day and Ally and Penny were packing up their things to head back to the hotel.

'Hi, how was your afternoon?' Leonard said to the girls

'Great, we actually had a bit of interest from some Marvel fans today so maybe all this latex isn't going to waste' Penny said motioning to her costume.

'Are we still on for dinner tonight?' He asked Penny, taking her bag from her so she didn't have to carry it.

'Of course. Ally, Sheldon, would you like to join us?' Penny asked

'I actually have plans' Ally said

'Doing what?' Sheldon spoke without realising that he had willingly asked another person something which he normally held no interest in.

'I am….' Ally stalled 'um... doing some… extra work on… the PR for the comic' she finally finished. Sheldon noticed she looked unhappy but lacked the social skills to ask her about it in a way that would show he cared without revealing how much.

'You are? How come I didn't know about this, do you need me to help' Penny asked immediately concerned that Ally was being asked to do more work than she was being paid for.

'No no, I offered this morning and it's just stuffing envelopes stuff like that. You go and have fun at dinner.' Ally reassured her.

'I thought we were going out for food, I spent time this morning finding a suitable restaurant outside of the hotel. At your request I hasten to add.' Sheldon said

'I'm really sorry Sheldon, you guys can still go, have a good time, you won't even miss me.' Ally finished inwardly cursing her self for yet another lie.

Back at the hotel room Ally was in the bathroom changing in a more formal dinner dress, making sure to wrap herself in one of the large complimentary robes before leaving the bathroom. Penny was just pulling on her flip flops before heading out to meet the guys.

'are you sure you can't come?' Penny asked

'yeah, I'll just get dressed and head down to the lobby to meet up with the team, I'm not sure what time I will finish though so don't be surprised if I'm not here when you get back.' Ally reassured her.

Penny gave Ally an appraising look, she was good at spotting when people were lying to her, it was how she had found out Kurt was cheating on her. Ally had the distinct uneasy look of someone who was hiding something. 'Ally you know you can tell me anything right' Penny tried to placate her.

'of course' Ally said trying to sound normal but it came out a couple of pitches too high.

'I'm serious. Did something happen with you and Sheldon last night, you barely spoke to him today. I know he's sometimes rude, who am I kidding he's always rude but he doesn't mean it. At least not all the time anyway.' Penny tried again.

'look Penny, I'm fine I … nothing happened with Sheldon, he's great, actually he's better than great, you too. Honestly if I had something I could tell you I would' Ally finished hoping Penny wouldn't pull her up on the whole 'could tell you line'. Penny sighed and pulled Ally in for a quick hug before picking up her purse and making her way down stairs to meet the guys.

As the door closed Ally let out a big breath she had been holding. She checked her watch and saw that she only had 10 minutes left to freshen her make up before heading down stairs herself, hopefully the group would have left by then and wouldn't notice her getting in a strange car.

Ally got through the lobby without any sign of the group and was relieved to see that the car was already waiting hurrying into the back seat she was met by Mark her godfathers PA. He was pleasant enough and luckily didn't try and engage in small talk with her, the way Ally's head was tonight she doubted she would have been able to follow it. The car was soon pulling up at another hotel 'I thought we were going to a restaurant?' Ally questioned seeing the impressive obviously five star hotel.

'your godfather thought it would be nicer to have an intimate dinner in his suite.' Mark replied opening the car door for her and leading her across the lobby.

Ally was glad, no chance of her photo ending up in the papers that way. The elevator took Ally and Mark up to the presidential suite, Mark left Ally outside the door to her godfather room where she knocked gently.

The door swung open and Ally was enveloped in a big hug by her godfather, Patrick Stewart.

**A/N- I have no affiliation whatsoever with Patrick Stewart (sigh) I did see him in Waiting for Godot though, he was fabulous. Although when isn't he.**


	7. Chapter 7

London,

Charles Moss Snr waited by the phone in his study for the call from his best friend about the well being of his only daughter Allegra.

He had become increasingly worried about her as she began associating with Jeremy, a young man she met at a sci-fi convention, Allegra fell head over heels but Charles knew there was something not quite right with him. Allegra was devastated when it turned out he was a stalker who, through a private investigator, had a complete dossier on all of Patrick Stewart's friends and family and had been looking for a way to integrate himself into his life. Charles grimaced at the memory Star Trek fan's were all crazy as far as he was concerned and now his baby was working in comic shop. If she hadn't been so distraught after the incident, he would think she hadn't learned anything about the episode at all.

Soon after Jeremy had been arrested and sentenced Allegra left for the USA claiming she needed space and time, leaving behind a job offer as the youngest associate in a highly respected London law firm. Charles Moss Snr was immensely proud of his daughter, as the top graduate in her University class she should be here, at home, following her father's footsteps into the practice of the Law not working in his nephew's shop in, quite frankly, not the best area of an already dangerous city.

Yes, Charles Moss Snr was worried that his beloved daughter was throwing her life away, so when his oldest and dearest friend Patrick had said he was heading out to the States on some business Charles asked him to stop by and try and convince her to come home. His daughter was impulsive and often reckless something she definitely got from her mother. Charles looked across at his wife as she read Pride and Prejudice for what he imagined was the 100th time.

'The phone will ring when it rings.' She calmly stated her American accent still prominent even after 25 years of living in the UK. 'She's stubborn just like her father.' Charles Harrumphed at this from his seat by the desk.

'She's ruining everything she's worked for Kate, the Law firm won't keep the job open for her forever, I already had to pull some strings to keep it open this long.' He sighed.

'well, maybe she doesn't want to be a Lawyer like you, maybe she just want's to have some fun for a while?'

'Fun! The Law is fun, and you know I'm not a Lawyer, I'm a Barrister, it's a completely different career.' Charles ran a hand through his white hair, he hated it when his wife was facetious especially when he was stressed.

'Darling she'll be fine, Patrick is out there now you know she always listens to him, also there's my sister and her cousin, don't worry so much, you'll end up in an early grave and I would quite like to have you around for a while yet' Kate wound her arms around her husbands neck and gently kissed his cheek. 'I'm going to bed, I'll see you up there' she said lovingly before leaving the room.

Charles poured himself another brandy and waited for the phone to ring.

A/N- Sorry this chapter is super short but I felt bad for not updating for ages so thought I would just put this up while I work on the next part. Sorry for all the grammatical errors in this piece- Love you all. xxx


End file.
